Majidonga
A red, stronger and upgraded version of the Dodonga, Majidonga is very intimidating. He also shares his moves with Dodonga, except in Patapon 2, where Majidonga gets Roar, however he dwarfs in comparison with Kacchindonga (Patapon 2), the strongest of the three. In Patapon 1, he is fought for the Don Drum and the Rain Juju. Also, he has his own stage, and when he does his Devour attack, he leaves no cap behind, making Majidonga a real threat before you get the PonPata song. In Patapon 2, he appears only when Dongara Ruins is foggy. He also drops a Majidonga Egg, and rarely, a piece of Ancient Equipment, Giant Equipment or a Heaven Equipment, and like Dodonga he is weak against knock back hits. In Patapon 3, a larger version of Majidonga appears in the second quest of the first dungeon area. This version of Majidonga, once sufficiently damaged, will stop having to charge its attacks before releasing them. It is entirely possible for it to destroy your entire army just before you defeat it with a chain of attacks that you cannot dodge. Try to keep your distance when fighting. Attacks Fire Breath Majidonga will lift his head to the sky and start flailing his arms up and down. After a few seconds, he will move his head down and release his Fire Breath.This takes more damage than Dodonga and it will ignite most of your Patapons, sometimes even if they have Fire resistance.ChakaChaka will reduce the damage taken, and DonChaka will remove the fire, but you'll still take damage if used during the attack. PonPata and DonDon are the best songs to use, but DonDon dodges the attack much better. However, the Giant Majidonga's fire in Patapon 3 does not go directly along the floor like in previous games, meaning your troops are very likely to get burned if you use DonDon while very close. Head Butt Majidonga will lower his head near the ground, then he will swing it up. It does moderate damage. ChakaChaka will lower the damage taken, but PonPata will avoid the attack. The Head Butt and Devour animations are similar, so try not to confuse the two. Be careful not to let Hatapon near Majidonga while he is charging this move. Devour Majidonga will lift his head, then bring it near the ground and pull it back before swinging it up to eat the Patapon in the front. In Patapon 1, he devours the cap as well. The cap is kept intact in Patapon 2. PonPata and DonDon are the best songs to dodge this attack with. Roar Majidonga will bring its head back and lower it as if about to Devour, but his lower jaw will shake violently. He cannot be staggered while charging for this attack. He will then let out a mighty roar, blowing away Patapons and burning others. ChakaChaka is the only thing to use, as this attack can't be dodged. If you do PonChaka before ChakaChaka, the Patapons won't be blown away, but can still be burned. Rage In Patapon 3, when his health drops below half, he will go into rage. You know when this is going to happen when he starts jumping up and down, similar to retreating, but at a faster rate. He will start doing attacks without preperations, so you cannot see which attack he is going to do in time. Patagate Fighting this boss in the Patagate gets you Ores from the boxes. Trivia *Majidonga is one of the few bosses fought in misty weather conditions.The others are Centura and Darantula Videos thumb|300px|left|Majidonga Egg Battle thumb|300px|left|Majidonga Battle thumb|300px|left|Majidonga Lv.60 Battle Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 1 Enemies Category:Patapon 2 enemies Category:Patapon 3 Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Patapon 3 Bosses Category:Dongas Category:Dragon Category:All-Game Boss